


Night Kiss

by Camy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: V takes the MC to an open field during the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to fic to an [edit](http://otomesiren.tumblr.com/post/150580637222/i-cant-get-enough-of-these-two-ugh-i-hope-v) of mine with MMD.
> 
> Teeny spoiler for V’s real name included.

The moment I stepped out of the car, the moon grabbed my attention immediately while it glowed down upon the immense grassy field below that danced and rustled in the wind.

"What do you think?" V asked with a smile as he grasped my hand and led me into the field.

"This...is all yours?"

"Yes. I wanted to photograph it for so long, but I could never take it right."

"I'm sure you would be able to."

"Seeing it in person is the best way. Now though, I don't want anyone else but you see this."

As my face become hot from his words, he sat down on the grass. The wind blew hard, brushing against his hair while the moon made him seem an ethereal being.

I sat down to sit next to him, but he pulled me gently between his legs. "Jihyun..." He pulled me close to lean my head against his chest. I looked up as his his fingers brushed against my cheek softly.

His eyes. So warm, vibrant, and intense.

When he leaned closer, I kept my gaze with his, not wanting to look away.

"You were there for me when I needed it after what Rika had done to me. You opened my eyes. You opened my heart once again. You brought me a new beginning, a new kind of love."

V grasped both of mine gently and he leaned closer so that his lips were inches away from mine.

"I love you."

The kiss was light at first, both of us testing the other before. I didn't expect for him to pull away so quick.

He chuckled at first before laughing softly while brushing my hair. "Sorry, I just...feel so happy with you, especially when you let me kiss you. I..." Tears slid down his cheek. "I love you so much..."

I smiled warmly as I brushed the tears that were on his cheeks before pushing myself up on my knees. He looked up at me in wonder and love, waiting to see what I would do. 

With my arms, I embraced him tightly. I never wanted him to lose his belief in love again. 

He let out a happy, shaky sigh of bliss. "Thank you."

We held each other while some time passed, our positions having shifted to lay on the tall grass cuddled up together.

He was playing with my hair while we watched the clouds pass over the stars and the moon. We even guessed what some would be as the wind pushed them, our laughter the only sound in the peaceful night.

I closed my eyes. 

I didn't want this moment together to be over.

"Hey," he whispered gently.

No, it couldn't be that time to leave yet.

"I know you're awake, love."

Unprepared to hear him refer to me as love, I covered my face. "Jihyun!" I heard him chuckle and felt him try to gently push my hands away from my face. 

"Let me look at you, please?"

"Noooooo."

I felt him rub my back soothingly. "Come on." There was a pause as he leaned down right to my ear. "I'll wait here until you do."

His voice was so deep and sexy that my face burned up even more. Not even the cool wind could cool it down

"That...that wasn't fair, Jihyun."

He left a gentle kiss on my forehead before sneaking one below my ear. "We'll have to leave soon. I don't want you to get ill, even though I wouldn't mind looking after you."

"You already look after me."

"True. I always have when you first came to the chat."

I moved my hands away worriedly and he quickly took notice.

"Ah, there you are, my love."

It was too late to hide my face as he kissed me deeply, his eyes watching my blush appear again on my cheeks.


End file.
